


Screams in the Gardens

by zodiacflowerchild



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacflowerchild/pseuds/zodiacflowerchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aramis delivers Queen Annes baby. His baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screams in the Gardens

Aramis, Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan were strolling along the palace gardens. It had been an unusually quiet day for the musketeers. No fighting, no flirting, no life saving. It was a welcome change to their schedule. Aramis was feeling as he always did recently. Like shit. Ever since he had found out that Queen Anne was expecting his baby, he had a feeling in the depths of his stomach that he could not rid. He loved Anne with all his heart and knowing this baby could never be his to care for and nurse was killing him. He had already lost one child and he was in the midst of losing another. But this time the child would be a living, breathing reminder of his loss. He stressed over not being a father to his son. But he wanted a better life for his son. One he would not be able to give him. Aramis thought, his son was better off never knowing his real father. Of course this pained him and of course he could never live with himself but Aramis had to keep going, keep struggling, keep trudging along his path of life. A course in which he could not interfere because it was beyond him. It was not his choice, it was God's.

The palace gardens were beautifully kept. Aramis, who was a lover of all forms of beauty, noticed this. He noticed the vibrant colours of the flowers. The insects flitting around his head. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, half in a daydream. A daydream of the life he could be living if Anne was not the queen and he was not her musketeer. They would just be Aramis and Anne. Aramis would always protect Anne and her son, his son. His family. He could not bring himself to face reality. The fact that he had committed treason by impregnating the queen was alone enough of a reason to want to stay away from the real world and live in his head. In his head Aramis could control what would happen. He had no such luck in the real world, no such luck. Porthos and D'Artagnan were arguing in the background. Both of them were blissfully unaware of the situation Aramis faced. Athos however was not. The look of disappointment that he had given Aramis when they found out the Queen was pregnant had stayed with Aramis. Knowing he had let down his friend had hurt Aramis and Aramis did not need anymore hurt.

Then a woman's scream made him clatter back down to earth. It was in his instinct to run towards whatever had made her scream. He was a musketeer and it was his duty to protect the citizens of France and especially those who lived in the palace. Although he could not be sure, Aramis had a gut feeling that he knew who had made that scream. His gut feeling was usually right. 'Anne' he muttered to himself. He quickened his pace, wanting to reach her first and hold her in his arms. He wanted to soothe her and calm her so that her screams became silent. He could tell she was in pain but he could not tell who inflicted it. Who would hurt a heavily pregnant woman. And not just any woman, the Queen. He rounded another corner, tailed by his comrades. The palace gardens became more and more maze like whilst he worried more and more. He ran for what seemed like forever. Then he saw her. His queen, his love, lying on the lawn, her skirts covered in blood. 'Your Majesty!' He bellowed. 'Who..? What..?' Aramis was unable to string a sentence together. He was heaving, trying to catch his breath. He bent down to kneel beside Anne. She looked faint, her complexion was pale and she could barely move. 'The baby' she whispered in Aramis' ear. He realised what the other musketeers suspected. Queen Anne was having her baby. Now!

'Quick' he shouted 'Get a doctor, someone who knows what they are doing!' The Queen desperately needed help. She was losing a lot of blood, fast. The musketeers waited for a doctor. But one could not come soon enough. 'Right, let's deliver a baby' Porthos joked. 'Not the time, man' was the reply he got. Athos saw the strained look on Aramis' face. He knew he had to help the queen, not only for her but also for his friend. No matter what Aramis did it was always, 'one for all, and all for one!' Aramis was all set to deliver his baby, all he needed now was a calm head. He could not do this in the state he was in. 'Heads up' Porthos cried as he tossed his hip flask at Aramis. Now this would definitely calm Aramis down, if not put him to sleep. He took a swig. 'Im sorry your majesty' he said to Anne. Then he started yelling, 'PUSH' repeatedly. Although maybe this was not the correct thing to do because. Anne was unable to push. She was growing weaker by the second. So Aramis took the plunge. He delved deep inside her majesty, trying to grab the baby and yank it out. However dangerous this was, it was also his best option.

Anne screamed. They were spine-chilling, heart-stopping screams. Aramis could feel the baby and this creeped him out, but he did not let it get to him. He started manoeuvring the baby with careful precision, one wrong move could be fatal for mother and baby. As he eased the baby out of it's mother's womb, he began to feel like a proud father. He was touching his son. The first person to do so. And it felt good. Although he was under intense pressure and he still was not done, a warm feeling started to spread over him, replacing the hurt he had been hiding within for the past nine months. He was blissfully happy for a brief moment. Then that moment was snatched away. He removed his son, from Anne, but there were no cries. He got out his dagger and cut the umbilical cord, but there was still no cries. Anne with a final surge of energy looked up at her family. Then she saw the look on Aramis' face and started to weep. 

All looked dim. That was when Aramis heard a muffled sound coming from his arms. The baby was beginning to move. 'Mi hijo' he whispered in Spanish. He kissed the top of his sons head. Aramis had never felt so relieved. The kings timing was impeccable. Aramis looked around. He saw the king, the cardinal and a trail of doctors following them. 'Aha my musketeers have saved the day' announced the king. Then he turned to the baby in Aramis' arms. 'My son' he cried. He plucked him out of the musketeer's arms and went to kiss the baby's head. But the king unlike Aramis recoiled at the blood on the baby. 'Thank you' he spoke to Aramis, 'you have saved my family' All Aramis could think was, 'not your family'


End file.
